


Come into my Castle

by write_in_ice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Smut. Sansa may be a lady but even she can't resist the handsome blacksmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into my Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "You Win or You Die" Kink Meme Prompt
> 
> Please Comment :) Or suggest something for me to write in my boredom...

She spread her legs for him—slipped out of the many layers of her pristine dress and lay back against the plush down pillows. He watched her through all of this. She could see his breath catch in his chest as her fingers toyed with the laces and trailed over her pale skin. He had gasped when she unravelled her long red hair and let it cascade over her shoulders. Her nipples perked as a cool breezes drifted from the window. Biting her bottom lip, she shifted her hips, giving him a better glimpse of his prize. Gendry blushed but did not look away.

“Why?” He asked, slipping his vest from his thick toned shoulders. His skin was tanned and gleaming from a hard day’s work. She knew he had tried to wash it away but Sansa could still see traces of soot and grime on his muscled arms and perfect chest. She liked it.

“Why what?” She whispered as he pulled his dirt soiled britches over his hips. It was now Sansa’s turn to blush as the fabric grazed over the ripples of his legs and exposed a hard and ready cock. Her heart fluttered and a shiver of anticipation ran through her.

“Why me?” Gendry folded his trousers neatly and set them next to hers, careful not to sully her expensive garments. The blacksmith ran her hands through his thick black hair and sat at the end of the bed, touching the arch of her foot with his calloused hands without looking at her. “Why would you give yourself to me?”

Sansa had asked herself that question time and time again. There were reasons, and niceties, and courtly politics that told her that this was wrong. People would talk, of course. Her name would be sullied, but that had little meaning now. There were so many reasons not to do this, and yet, only one thing mattered in her mind. She sat up and brought her hand to the nape of his neck, toying with a strand of hair. She looked into his kind eyes and a smile washed over her face.

“Because I want to, Gendry. That is the only reason that matters.”

She pulled his lips to hers letting the warmth of him engulf her body. He ran his hands across her back and over her breasts as he tasted her. Sansa’s lips parted as he eased her onto her back and she gasped as his mouth ran across her neck. She shifted as his hands moved across her thighs and lower. She felt herself moisten as his fingers worked. His thumb rubbed the very core of her and she forced his lips to hers to quell a scream. Heat bubbled within her and she could feel herself wet in his hands as he pressed on. She writhed under him, pressing her body against him in lust and passion.  He obliged, letting her grind closer and closer, and she buried her head against his chest as she moaned.  She could feel the tremor start and her body shook as Gendry positioned himself.

“Yes.” She panted and the blacksmith nodded.

“My lady.” He whispered, kissing her softly.

“Sansa.” She whispered back. “Your Lady.”  The rest of the world faded away as their bodies entwined. Now life was simple and Sansa wanted nothing more than to be with her blacksmith.


End file.
